Nuestro pequeño secreto
by lukalshion
Summary: llegaron las vacasiones para Ichigo y sus amigos iran al parque de diversiones   -Nos dejaron plantados. ICHIHIME


Las vacaciones llegaron para los chicos de Karakura, unos piensan viajar otros quedarse en casa, pero que haran Ichigo y sus amigos?

Descubranlo

-Que tal si vamos al nuevo parque de diversiónes que abrieron

-Buena idea- Kuchiki-san –dijo Orihime

-Yo paso –dijo Uryu

-Entonces yo voy

-Iras solo por que Uryu no ira? –dijo Renji

-Si –contesto Ichigo

-Entre menos te vea en estas vacaciones mejor kurosaki

-Lo mismo digo

-Entonces cuando iremos? –dijo Rukia

-Que tal si vamos el sabado? –dijo Renji

-Me parece bien

-Si

-Entonces esta decidido iremos el sabado

El sabado por la tarde, todos quedaron de llegar a las 2:00 y ya eran las 3:00, pero no habian llegado.

No me gusta ser pesimista Kurosaki-kun, pero creo que no van a venir

Malditos nos dejaron plantados

Sera mejor que nos vayamos

Y por que mejor nos quedamos un rato, no por que no hayan venido nos hecharan a perder el dia o si?

Tienes razon

A que nos subimos primero

Que tal a eso –dijo señalando una montaña rusa-

Me parece bien vamos

Ambos se subieron, Orihime estaba feliz por que era su primera vez en una montaña rusa, Ichigo aunque ya habia subido antes le dieron ganas de vomitar

-Seguro que estas bien Kurosaki-kun? –le dijo Orihime preocupada

-Si, si no fue nada

-Bueno

-Que tal si vamos a la casa del terror

-No lo se

-No me digas que te da miedo?

-Un poco

-No pasa nada, vamos

-Esta bien

Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro Orime casi se tropieza, pero Ichigo la atrapo

-Estas bien?

-Si

Orihime estaba muy asustada, asi que se abrazaba de Ichigo cuando se asustaba, a Ichigo no le molestaba.

Cuando salieron…

-Ves no estuvo tan mal

-Tienes razon, aunque si me asuste

Ambos iban riendose y platicando, Orihime no se dio cuenta de que aun iba sujetandolo del brazo, y cuando lo noto se separo de el

-Que pasa?

-Eh?, ah no nada, es solo que olvide que tenia tu brazo secuestrado

Ichigo solo se rio

-Que tal si vamos a comer un helado? –dijo Ichigo-

-Si vamos!

…

-Yo quiero uno de fresa –dijo Orihime

-Dos por favor

Ambos iban disfrutando de sus helados, parecian una pareja, una muy linda por cierto.

-Oye lindura por que no dejas a ese idiota y vienes con nosotros –dijo un tipo jalando a Orihime

-Dejala en paz

-Quien eres su novio o que?

-No –contesto Ichigo

-Entonces no habra problema si me llevo un rato

-No la toques

-No te metas, esto es entre ella y yo, solo son amigos por que te importa tanto –dijo jalando a Orihime

-Por que la amo –dijo mientras golpeaba al tipo

El tipo salio huyendo de ahí dejando a Orihime en el suelo

-Estas bien? –pregunto Ichigo

-Kurosaki-kun?

-Que pasa, te hizo algo?

-No

-Entonces

-Lo que le dijiste es cierto

-Lo que dije?

-Si, que me amas –dijo esto ultimo casi susurrando

-Bueno, yo –dijo sonrojado- Si, Orihime te amo desde que te conoci, me gustas mucho, pero no dije nada, por que tu y Renji estan saliendo

-Claro que no, Renji y yo no estamos saliendo

-Ah no?

-No

-Y por que dice eso?

-Por que soy su tutora y le da vergüenza

-Su tutora?

-Si, Renji no va muy bien que digamos y la maestra me asigno como su tutora

-Entonces no importa si hago esto –dijo besandola

-No –dijo muy sonrojada

-Orihime quieres ser mi novia

-Claro que si Kuro…

-De ahora en adelante llamame Ichigo y yo te llamare Orihime

-Esta bien

Se besaron de nuevo

….

-Ven les dije que funcionaria

-debo admitirlo Rukia, nunca crei que funcionario –dijo renji

-Que lindos se ven –dijo Matsumoto

-Y tu que haces aquí? –le pregunto Renji

-Bueno Rukia me dijo lo que planeaban y vine a ayudarla

-Rukia?

-Yo no le dije nada, me obligo a que le dijera, y me amenazo con decapitar a mis chappys si no la traia

-No te quejes todo salio como lo planeamos

-Eso si

…

-Kur… digo Ichigo cuando les diremos a los demas

-Decirles que?

-De nosotros

-No seria mejor guardarlo como un secreto, por que Renji me haria un monton de preguntas y seguramente a Chizuru le daria un ataque de celos

-cierto

-Entonces, sera nuestro pequeño secreto

Bueno estuve pensando un rato y no tengo idea de que pasara con Celos asi que se me ocurrio esto espero que les guste n.n

Aunque no se si dejarlo como One-shot o seguirle ustedes diganme


End file.
